This subproject covers all the training and dissemination activities of the resource covered in more detail elsewhere in this document. This includes activities such as invited talks at national and international meetings, colloquium talks at other institutions, training of outside collaborators and students in the use of the resource, development of training documents and of the APEX package, a user friendly, portable XAFS analysis package.